


Normal

by Beautiful_Lies



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Lies/pseuds/Beautiful_Lies
Summary: You and John are happily living together, but you get into a fight before he has to meet your parents for the first time.





	Normal

“John are you ready yet!” I yell as I frantically turn the house upside down trying to find my only pair of shoes that match my dress. Why did I have to have to be so unorganized? I swear I didn’t used to be so messy until I moved in with John. Not that I’m complaining about it. John has been the best thing to happen to me, but I really need today to go well.

“We’re going to be late, have you seen my shoes!” A yelp escapes me as John wraps his arms around my waist and presses a kiss against my neck.

“Breathe luv, we’ve been through a whole lot worse than me meeting your parents for the first time,” he whispers in my ear.

“How can you be so calm about this” I say in a sigh and turn in his warm embrace to face him.

“Well I’d like to think that we’ve come to a point in our relationship where no one’s opinion matters. Especially after I went to hell and back to be with you, literally. Now I might be wrong but I don’t think anyone else can say that, can they?” He says with that smirk of his that shows off those dimples of his.

“No" I say but it’s more of a muffled sound with me held against him.

“What was that luv, I didn’t quite catch that? Do you mind repeating that for me?”

I lift my head and smile at him and say “no, but I just want my family to like you and vice versa. You and my family are both very important to me and I just want one thing to go right for once.” Once I said those words I immediately regretted them.

“John that didn’t come out right, I’m sorry.” I bury my head in his chest, "It’s alright" he says but that’s when I feel him kiss me on the head and walk out of my embrace towards our bedroom with his shoulders slumped.

With a tightness in his voice “look in the bathroom, your shoes are in there. We wouldn’t want to be late, now would we?"

I know that I have foot in mouth moments but I hate it when he acts like nothing bothers him. John doesn’t want me to know that I hurt his feelings. I think he’s afraid if he admits that I can hurt his feelings, then he’s not as cold hearted as he wants everybody to think. Forgetting about the shoes I walk into the bedroom where he’s tightening his tie in the mirror and on the nightstand he has already poured himself a scotch.

"Don’t do that.” I say in a pleading tone.

“Don’t do what luv, tighten my tie,” he says.

“No, that’s not what I mean John, and you know it. Stop pretending that you don’t have feelings like a normal person and that I didn’t hurt your” he cuts me off in mid sentence with tears in his eyes and a horse yelling voice.

“BUT THAT’S WHERE YOU’RE WRONG LUV, I’M NOT NORMAL! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! THAT I’M SORRY I’M NOT NORMAL ENOUGH FOR YOU. THAT YOU DESERVE BETTER. OR THAT I HAVE BLOODY FEELINGS BUT I DON’T HAVE THE LUXURY OF EXPRESSING THEM, BECAUSE IF I DO SOMEONE SEES IT AS A WEAKNESS AND USES IT AGAINST ME LIKE THEY DID WITH YOU, NEED I REMIND YOU."

I walk towards him and wrap my arms around him as he continues.

"When I lost you last year I did everything in my power to bring you back from hell. For the first time in years I prayed to God or whoever was listening to give you back to me. I didn’t think that it was ever possible to feel this way about someone.”

“But you didn’t give up on me. You found a way to bring me back," I tell him holding his face in my hands. Kissing the palm of my hand he says, "I will never give up on you. I love you so much it hurts. But when you reminded me that our life…my life isn’t normal…

"Stop right there!” I tried to cut him off but he wouldn’t have it.

“Y/N let me finish please, this is something I’ve had on my mind for a while” he said with his gaze pointed towards the floor.

“I realized I never really gave you a choice to get out of this life after I got you back. Instead I just threw you back into it without even giving it a second thought. This is the only life I know luv, there is no out for me. So if you want out I understand, I won’t stand in the way of your happiness.”

Holding his face in my hands, making him look me in the eyes I tell him “don’t you ever doubt my feelings for you. I wouldn’t choose any other life than the one I have with you. We may have had our ups and downs but we got through them together like we always do. And don’t you ever let someone tell you that your feelings make you weak because that warm mushy guy that I know is inside you is the man I fell in love with. Not some man of stone, so why don’t we get this show on the road and go meet my parents for dinner before they think you’ve kidnapped and murdered their only child.

"I think I can manage that luv. Now if I can find the car keys we can hit the road.” He said patting his pockets with a smirk on his face. “I’m just kidding luv, their on the counter, you worry too much."

"I love you John Constantine” I say as I playfully shove him.


End file.
